


fallen

by caramel216



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crying!, Gen, an au, and gareths like fuck me too i hate you, and idk, and kills arthur, awfully timed love confessions!, completely OOC characters because im high!, consider it a, gareth runs off and mordreds like ily tho, half dragon gareth(mentionedidk)!, hate him sm that bitch, i forgot what words are., not rly a ship fic but eh, terrible writing by yours truly!, what does this actually fuckign entail?, where mordred yknow does the murdery, yeah consider me a merlin fanatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramel216/pseuds/caramel216
Summary: an au where mordred falls to merlins control and takes the throne, and gareth and mordred. basically "dusk you're stupid and smitten with sakumasu and villain, murdery sakuya" "yes well consider"
Relationships: Mordred & Gareth (Knights of Round IV), Sakuya Sakuma & Masumi Usui, Sakuya Sakuma/Masumi Usui
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	fallen

**Author's Note:**

> *starts crying* PLEASE DONT EXPECT ME TO BE GOOD AT WRITING

Of course, they were knights, and knights obeyed their kings. Gareth, however, wasn't a knight. And yet, when the walls were stained with the blood of King Arthur, when Mordred had the throne at his feet, he reached out to him. It would've made his heart stutter, any other time, but then it was pounding, blood rushing in his ears, tears in his eyes at how  _ cruel _ Mordred was. Not a single ounce of remorse glimmered in his eyes when he stepped towards him.

The sounds of his footsteps echoed loudly across the halls, a song of the demise that would come upon him. Gareth stepped back-

"Gareth."

No - no, no, no - not when his hands were nothing but bloodstained, not when his eyes were set upon his sword-

"Don't be afraid, Gareth."   
  
_ No- _ Of all the times he would want this, it would never be now. Not now, after he coldly cut down his uncle, for something as superficial as  _ power _ -

"G-get away from me."

Cold laughter resonated through the chamber, nothing like the voice that Mordred used to have. He was uptight and  _ awkward, _ not cold and composed, not like the terrible smile that he was giving Gareth. Gareth's feet stumbled backwards, and he could've  _ sworn _ he was going to fall.

Then it would be all over.

"Now, now, Gareth… Is that any way to treat your king?"   
  
That wasn't him. That wasn't his voice at all - cold, harsh, riddled with sadistic laughter, the kind that pumped adrenaline through his veins. Mordred was nothing like that - he knew it, he knew him - he was the kind of person that would never pay attention to him, the kind that was uptight, the kind of person who was practical, pragmatic, awkward-

"You… You didn't deserve the title of king."

_ You killed your uncle _ rang through the chamber, unsaid but loud in Gareth's head. Mordred only gave him a little hum, his expression unconcerned. He was wrong, he was wrong, and it hummed through Gareth's blood, the  _ lie _ that Mordred was telling. Mordred, however, continued to step towards him, the sound of his shoes clacking against the floor making him shiver. It was so silent now. 

"King Arthur was dying, Gareth."   
  
"You  _ killed him. _ "

Another little hum.

"Gareth, you do know how these types of things work, don't you? It's a battlefield, a war. A fight for power. Everyone dies eventually."   
  
He was uncomfortably close now. Mordred's smile  _ shifted _ , something warmer than he had been, but it was wrong- wrong of this  _ demon _ to be wearing his smile, wearing his face like a mask to a party. Gareth shivered, moving to leave, stopped by the feeling of Mordred's  _ hand _ against his shoulder.

"Don't… Don't touch me, you monster." 

"Ah, Gareth… Is that how you view me, now?" His hand was  _ cold _ against his skin.

If there was any way for Gareth to describe how Mordred felt against his skin, it was cold, like a doll's. Like a puppet.

"You know it had to be done. Arthur wasn't of… Sound mind to rule a country." With that, Gareth felt an objection rise through his throat and a finger pressed against his lips. Mordred shushed him, eyes half-lidded and a smile so  _ infuriatingly _ mocking. "Someone had to take control."

Gareth snarled, snapping his teeth at him, sharp teeth biting his  _ skin _ . Mordred yelped - how satisfying, he snapped out of that cool gaze with a look of  _ rage _ set upon him. Gareth snorted, ignoring the shiver down his spine.

"I'd rather it had been  _ anyone _ else."    
  
Mordred's eye twitched, and for a second, Gareth would've thought that he would've been slain in the moment. But instead, Mordred's hand slid down to Gareth's hand, clasping it in his. He was  _ cold _ ,  _ stone cold _ , inhuman and horribly nothing like his own. Memories proved that Mordred wasn't here, instead, the magic that twisted his mind stood.

" _ Sir Gareth, _ " Sizzling hot, like a snake's whisper than a human's tongue, "Would you come with me?"

"I don't have a choice either way."

Mordred laughed, a fiery rage replacing the chilling stare that had taken root in Mordred's eyes. Of course, the fire set something terrifying in Gareth as well, but at least he wasn't  _ arrogantly perfect.  _ He could be harmed, like any other human - that was more comforting than the silence that permeated the air. 

"I should have you slaughtered for your insolence."   
  
"D-Do it, then, you coward."    
  
Mordred laughed louder, hands intertwining themselves with Gareth's. He  _ hated _ it- he hated how cold his hand was, a feeling that hurt more than the sharpness of his nails digging into his palm. The Knights were said to be respectable, kind, and they were once wonderful.

Well, that they were no longer. 

"You're much too valuable for me to cut you down temperamentally, unfortunately." Intertwined hands, Mordred's arm creeping up behind him- Gawain shivered, his face was hot. They were close. Too close. "Though, I don't think I could take your life even then."

"Because you want to toy with me? Is that it?"   
  
Gareth could feel Mordred's tight grip, both with his arm wrapped around his waist and the hand holding his. He was pressed up against him. Gareth bit his lip, leaning back, anywhere away from the coldness of Mordred's body as it was. Icy, frozen,  _ dead. _

He was like a corpse.

"You know, there was always much more to you than what met the eye." 

Quiet, quiet,  _ quiet- _ Gareth didn't want to hear this from him. 

"Merlin's taught me so much. Especially about you-" How  _ cruel _ . Of course now he would, when he's broken and twisted, dead to the world. Gareth squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring how Mordred began to  _ sway. _ He could almost hear the sound of an orchestra playing music, in a ballroom where the two of them would dance… "Your relation to Gawain."   
  
Oh, of  _ course _ \- his heart sunk, a disappointed swirl of emotions fluttering, and  _ why _ would he be so disappointed?   
  
"What about Sir Gawain?"    
  
Mordred grunted, shifting his hands, and Gareth hated how for a second he would be warm again. Mordred's expression was back to that  _ chilling confidence _ , his chilling smile close to Gareth's own face and he wanted to  _ bite him. _

"Were you aware that the both of you aren't  _ human? _ "   
  
"Huh?" An intelligent noise, for sure. Mordred laughed  _ again, _ hand in hand and twirling him around, like a doll. Gareth squeaked, clawing at Mordred and hissing, glaring at him. 

Mordred leaned in. He was calm, serene as if he wasn't still covered in the blood of his own family. As if he hadn't committed  _ treason _ , pressing his head against Gareth's forehead. He was teasing Gareth. He knew it. Without any reason to stop, he felt his eyes burn, and he turned away, ignoring the low chuckle from Mordred. 

_ Cruel. _   
  
"The both of you aren't human at all. How fascinating… You've heard of dragons, haven't you?" 

No.

"Dragons… Reptilian creatures feared throughout the land, creatures said to breathe fire and hold skin full of spines and spikes… Treasured as monsters so powerful, anyone would have common sense to run away from them."   
  
"And what?" Gareth snapped. Shaky, he thought, his voice was shaking, like a bridge about to collapse under his own two feet. "Are you implying that such fearsome beasts can be found in people such as Sir Gawain and I?"   
  
And much to his own horror, Mordred smiled wider.

"What other reason is there to mention such creatures, my dear Gareth?"

"Quiet. Quiet, you have no-"   
  
" _ Don't play ignorant with me, Gareth… _ You've held such a powerful beast inside you this whole time… And yet, you've never thought to show me." Mordred broke their grip, hand moving to his hair and it felt like a million glass pieces broke inside him. Shattering and tearing at his heart, it bled while Mordred's hand moved to tuck a piece of his hair behind his ear. Sympathetically, Gareth thought. There was no other reason, none at all and- "Even then… I'm glad I found out, Gareth."   
  
Gareth continued to keep his eyes shut.

"Merlin wouldn't object to keeping such a powerful being such as yourself right by my side now, would he?"   
  
"And what does he matter to you? You're the  _ king _ now, is there any reason to him playing any part in your choice?" His face was hot, snapping his eyes open to  _ glare _ at him.   
  
Mordred eyes narrowed. He only let out a soft hiss, his smile wiped from his face.  _ Good, _ at least he understood that he didn't have as much power as he'd thought.

"He's only my advisor, Gareth. Only the one who brought me into this position, someone I can  _ trust. _ "   
  
"Over me, Mordred? Over me?"   
  
Something cracked in his eyes.

" _ Gareth _ ," A snarl.

  
Gareth only scowled in response, and Mordred's face fell. Mordred took his hands in his, a gentle expression painting his face, and  _ almost- _

"Gareth," He repeated, in a much softer tone than he had been speaking all day. "I… I do trust Merlin, but… I want you to be there, more than I want to listen to Merlin. I want you by my side, as my right-hand man-"   
  
"No," His eyes burned, and with each word, glass shards shredding his insides. He was nothing, he was pathetic, wasn't he? A fantasy spun from his own desires, and he knew it, but his mind was still affected, melting at the touch of his words. "No, you don't."

Something flared in Mordred's expression.

"At least hear me out, Gareth!"   
  
"Don't." Gareth pushed him away, feeling how  _ numb _ his limbs felt. He was a fake. "You're not Mordred. You're… You're a demon trying to tempt me. Y-you haven't been Mordred, not since you killed King Arthur with your own hands." He bared his teeth, a low growl coming from the back of his throat, and it  _ burned. _

"Gareth, I-"   
  
" _ D-Don't touch me. _ " Gareth hissed, batting him away. Mordred's face was scrunched up in anger, and Gareth wanted to  _ leave. _ He stormed away, his feet sounding across the room, his chest tight. Something like a fire burned in his stomach - ha, was he a dragon, then? For feeling the fire that was human emotion?   
  
"Gareth!"   
  
He didn't want to hear it, Mordred's voice grew only weaker from the distance. Gareth would have rather that he was silent, and maybe his heart wouldn't burn, but even then-

"Gareth… Please, I… I love you."

If he was a sculpture, his entire being would've shattered in an instant.

Tears that burned brighter than any fire that a dragon could breath ran down his face. And it stung, it stung like a scorpion piercing his heart, filling him with the vilest poison known to man. It danced in his heart, knowing that the  _ one thing _ he would ever want to hear from Mordred would be from the corpse of the man he used to love.

What other option was there, than to run?


End file.
